


Late night visitor

by Tesshinplays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Coming Out, Crying, Cute, Gay Male Character, Hugging, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: The male reader (you) found out that Tooru's girlfriend broke up with him, what's going to happen next? Find out by reading.Have fun~





	Late night visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this long oneshot is going to be excited for you readers, please don't be silent and please leave a comment before leaving. 
> 
> There are some wrong spellings in this chapter but i hope it's readable anyway.

Walking inside the gates to Aobajōsai High you placed your handa on the strap of your schoolbag and gripped it tight pulling it a little bit, after you had confessed to everyone about your sexuality it had always became a struggle coming to school. Aobajōsai High was a popular school with top students, and being gay had put you in a bad spot, even some of the teachers thought you weren’t a good influence forthis school’s reputation.

  
  
You let out a breath and walked inside passing some of the male and female students, som pushed to get by you not caring even a small bit about your well being. You could hear all the mean comments coming your way. Honestly you just wanted to strangle every single peroson you came a cross but that would put you in a much more difficult situation as it is. For you coming out was the best thing you could have ever done in your life, that would mean you wouldn’t have to lie about yourself to others and either be accepted for who you are or hated, nothing worse could happen.

  
  
Some of the students even complimented you for being brave and was able to come out fairly easy, but some others didn’t like you at all. Thinking it was gross and unnatural. Oikawa Tooru at the time walked up to you and gave you his full respect and after that both of you kinda became really close to each other.

  
  
*Flashback*

  
_You were running oround the gym training more with your volleyball skills, you’ve always wanted to be one in the team but after your little scene when you came out in front of the whole school wasn’t really a liking to them so they declined your wish to become a part of the team._

  
**_”Stupid grown ups! They can never take anyone seriously!_** _” You mumbled to yourself as you_ got _interrupted by someone. **”if you came here to strike punches at me go ahead”**_ _i told the person while i had my eyes closed turning to the stranger_.

  
  
**_”i’m not here to hurt you (m/n)”_** _upon hearing that voiceyou looked at the stranger, he had brown eyes and brown hair, not needing to inspect him further you recognized him imediatly, it was Oikawa tooru. You dropped your jaw but re-attached it again and ran up to him_

 _ **”i’m so sorry for not recognizing you directly Oikawa-kun”**_  
  
_He only smiled at you and reached out his hand as you looked at it and then at him you could see him smiling at you. Quickly you took his hand in your shaking it **”it’s alright, i jsut wanted to come by and tel lyou how brave you were coming out to everyone, i hope no one will give your trubble. Come and find me if that happens. I would love to see more of you”**_ Hel et go of my hand continuing to smile at you before he exited the gym he turned his head to you **_”i’ll talk to the teachers for you about joining us”_**

 

*end of flashback*

  
  
You walked up to your classroom door sliding it open, while entering the door you got some looks from your classmates, some even whispering to each other about you. All those comments didn’t bother you one bit. Everyone had their own way of accepting who you were.

  
  
You walked up to your seat that was all the way back at the classroom, you didn’t mind it at all. It was much better to sit down alone not being bothered by some other person with his or hers nasty remarks about you.

 

Looking out from the widow who was beside you there was two people who caught your interests, you could see the popular male at school, Oikawa Tooru. He was following some girl who was walking in front of him. You knew it was his girlfriend, she looked really upset about something but you couldn’t set your finger on what it was.

  
  
Deciding to snoop you opened the window a little bit trying to hear what they were talking about. You didn’t really feel like a good friend to Tooru for doing this since you knew how hard it was for him and his girlfriend to keep their relationship in a good way, there has always been ups and downs. He once came to your house crying in your arms telling you about everything that had happened. Because of his obsession with volleyball, his girlfriend had started hating him for not showing up for dates or any typ of romantic relationships.

  
  
It was sad really but nothing you could really do anything about, ever since you came out you had planned on telling Tooru about your feelings for him, it was a scary thought indeed. The thought of loosing your bestfriend to a stupid love confession felt so wrong and rellly was a risk. Was that risk really worth it?

 

Watching the both of them you could see how sad Tooru was getting tears in his eyes, you saw how his girlfriend turned around to look at him in the eyes.

 

 **”What’s wrong with you Tooru?!? Haven’t you figured it out yet? It’s over between us. You favor volley more than me, you can’t even come to our dates anymore, it’s over!”** She yelled at him **.**  
”I still love you, please don’t leave me! I need you!” Tooru yelled back at her holding both her arms in a tight grip.  
**”I really don’t care about your feelings Tooru, now get lost! I don’t want to see you ever again”** The girl told him in a very serious tone, not even sheding a single tear.  
**”Please, stop thi-”** Before Tooru could finish the girl slapped him across the face leaving a red bark behind.

  
  
This scene got you realyl on an emotion rollercoaster, you knew at some point you had to support him about this, you didn’t even know what to say to yourself or do. You sat there starring at Tooru who was alone, holding his hand on the red mark where he had been slapped. You decided to close the widow and sit back in your chair letting out a sigh.

  
  
That’s when your friend walked inside sitting next to you, Yutaro Kindaichi from the volleyball team. He lloke up at you really surprised when he saw the look on your face.

  
  
**”Did something happen? Did you see a ghost or something?”** He half joked still being quite serious.  
**”Nah it’s nothing really, bad start of the day”** You replied back giving him a reassured smile.

  
  
Soon class started and the classroom became realyl quiet, the sopic of this class was a buch of tests, nothing important really.  


 

 

**\- lunch time –**

  
**”Do you want to go and grab? I’m really starving”** Yutaro asked while walking up to your lockers **  
”Yea sure i too could use a bite”** You laughed while rubbing your tummy all over.

  
  
It felt really nice having a friend at this hell school, except for Tooru of course. Tooru and his volleyball team were mostly the only ones who would accept you in to their group as friends, and it wasn’t thathard to be in friendly terms with them since you knew tooru.

  
  
after that incident at the gym, it didn’t took that long for you to actually get a part in the team, you were really thankful for tooru helping you out with this. But since you weren’t that good you would often watch them play and learn in between, it was often Tooru and Hajime who helped you remembering everything.

  
  
While approaching the lunch area there were a lot of people sitting around, it was full of loud voices, and silverwear sounds coming from every direction.

  
  
Walking up to get some lunch food one of the students came walking up to you and accidently dropped his food all over your school uniform shirt. You looked up at the culprit who was jsut smiling at you seeing that he had a group of friends with him behind.

  
  
**”ops, i though you were the trashcan, i should have been more careful”** He told you as he walked away with his laughing stock of friends. You seriously wanted to rip his head of right now but you restrained yourself.  
  
**”Are you alright (m/n)?”** yurato asked concerd filling his voice after every word.  
**”no i’m totally fine, i’ll just go to the bathroom, see you later”** You walked out from the lunch area and went to your lockers, you were really sick and tired of this school, when would they grow up?

Taking your gym clothes with you inside the bathroom, you felt still very angry at what had happened, but you decided to let it go since it wasn’t something to really be mad about. As you were dressing yourself you could help but hearing small crying noises coming from one of the stalls inside.

  
  
You hesitated for a moment knowing it wasn’t none of your buissness, you felt really sad for that person for crying like that alone with no one to help. Before you could even take another step to walk out from there you suddenly knew who that voice had beloned to, it was Tooru.

  
  
Walking back inside you stood in front of one of the bathroom stalls where Tooru was hiding.

  
  
**”Oikawa-kun? It that really you?”** You asked, you heard the sniffles stopped as well as shuffle sounds coming from the inside. **”it’s me (m/n) how are you feeling?”**

Before you could do anything else the door opened revealing a pair of red eyes and a stuffy nose in front of you, meeting those brown eyes gave you an exploding spark going off inside you and as your body moved on it’s own the arms who belonged to you reached out and grapped a hold of Tooru, pulling him in for a tight hug. Realizing what you had just did, you let go of him.

 **”i’m sorry Oika-”** you tried to speak but to your surprise you felt him hugging you harder letting out small sniffles again.

Deciding not to say anything you hugged him back in a tight hug not letting him go, you rubbed his back a few times trying to calm the brunette down. Watching him being this upset almost brought you to tears yourself but you held your composture, at least for him and to be moral support.

  
After a while of hugging and Tooru crying it finally came to a stop, both of you released each other and Tooru walked past you to splash some water in his face.

 **”Why were you crying in here for Oikawa-kun?”** You tried to act clueless to the scene you saw earlier today.

 **”My girlfriend broke up with me”** Tooru told you looking down at the sink.

You could see the sad expression he had on his face in the mirror, he llke like he was about to cry again but it never happened, you saw how he gripped at both sink edges and white started to form on his knuckles.

 **”Maybe you should calm down Oikawa-kun? Maybe talk about it for a bit?”** You asked trying to act reasonable to him. It wouldn’t probably work, but it was worth a try.  
**”why bother, i don’t care anyways. It was just a waste of time, i’m so pathetic”** He said almost talking to himself, you felt anger boiling up inside of you. How could he say such things about himself? Is he crazy?

 **”I didn’t have to come all this way after getting food all over me and to find you crying. then hear this coming out from your shitty mouth Oikawa-kun!”** You yelled at him getting his attention this time as he looked up at you in the reflection, he turned around and indeed saw you in your gym clothes. **”but fine, if you don’t want to talk then i’ll have my leave”** You continued walking out from the bathroom, and once again Tooru was left alone with sadness still lingering inside of him.

 

Now sitting in the classroom yutaro found yourself bumping your head agains the table _”Why was i so stupid! Why did i leave him there still sad after his break up! He’s so going to hate me after this, i might as well quit the team”_ you thought to yourself as you didn’t notice yutaro.

you got back from your thought’s as you were shaken by yutaro, you got out from his grip touching your forehead, a red mark had appeared.  
**  
**

**”What are you doing (m/n) and why did it took you so long to change clothes?”** he asked really confused at the moment.

  
You decited to tell him everything that had happened when you got to the bathroom and how you met Tooru there, you didn’t mention so much about what had happened since you didn’t want so much drama going around at school about his breakup and all.  
  


***fastforward because of lazy writer***

  
  
One more day of this hellhole had just ended, both you and yutaro walked together out from school but parted ways when you needed to walk home and him the same. You really had it coming tomorrow for you, you felt a big pain in your chest for hurting the one you love, but honestly you didn’t know how to handle such a situation with tooru. It was always so confusing and you didn’t want to end up ruining it for the both of you.  
  
When you got home you took out your key’s for the house and walked inside locking it after you. Deciding you would take a shower you took out a plain blue t-shirt and some white shorts along with a pair of boxers, they had alien faces all over them. Laughing to yourself you remembered the day you got them from him.

  
  
*flashback*

  
_**”You need to wait here (m/n) i want to buy you something!”** Tooru told you as h eran in to some random store, you laughed at how cute he would acta round you even for being the captain of the volleyball team._  
  
_After a while of waiting he came out with a box in his hand as it was wrapped in wrapping paper and a bow on top. Feeling really confused you took the box in your arms but before you could open it tooru stopped you._  
  
_**”No you can’t open it yet, you can do it after we arrived at your place”** he told you smiling, after you put the present in your bag tooru suddenly locked his arm in yours being really close to you, you couldn’t help but to blush a little hoping he wouldn’t find out._  
  
_\- Fastforward -_  
  
_After both of you had been studdying together for a while, holding a pencil between your upper lip and nose you suddenly jerked up remebering his gift. At your sudden outburst you scared the brunette almsot to death since it had been quiet for a couple of hours._  
  
_**”I almost forgot your gift Oikawa-kun, i need to open it now!”** You ran towards your bag while telling him, you picked it up and walked up to tooru sitting down next to him, while watching his face you could see a light blush cover his cheeks and you decided to smile at him in return._  
  
_**”i hope you like it and i hope it’s not to silly”** he shyly replied averting his gaze somewhere else._  
_**”if it’s from you i will love it forever!”** You smiled at him, giving him hope, his cheeks began to blush even more at your comment._  
  
_While opening the present Tooru sneaked glances at your face from time to time, he had been thinking alot about you latley and couldn’t get you out of his mind, it was confusing to him at first but if it was his true self he would accept that he was bisexual._  
  
_You took the item in your hands looking at what you had been recieveng from the captain, it was a pair of white boxers with green alien faces everywhere. You looked up at him with a serious yet judging face._  
  
_**”Really oikawa-kun, a pair of boxers? Why did you want to give me this?!?!”** You almost yelled at his face while becoming a blushing mess._  
_**”I wanted to give you something that reminded of me”** He simply smiled back with his hand scraching on the back of his neck._  
  
_You just laughed at him **”you’re so silly sometimes Oikawa-kun, but as i said. I will treasure them because it’s a gift from you”**_

*end of flashback*

  
After a fresh shower you decided to get yourself something to each and jsut chill in front of the TV. It was really late and dark outside since your school days ended late. Just as you were about to sit down and take aite from your delicious sandwich you had made the doorbell rang.

 **”so sad, i will be back for you”** you said to yourself as you stood up again walking to the door _”who could it be this late?”_ you asked yourself as you walked up to the door.

 

 **”Who is it?”** You asked but didn’t get any answer.

 

Letting out a sight you braced yourself for thinking it was someone from the volleyball team who wanted to scare you, upon opening the door you found yourself face to face with a rather drunk Tooru, not knowing how he got drunk scared you to the core.

 

 **”omg Oikawa-kun, let me help you”** You said not really gettinga ny answers from him at the moment.

You led him inside your house and sat him down on the sofa in front of the TV who was still on rambling about some tv series. You rushed to your sink and filled up a glass with cold water and walked back to him.

  
**”maybe you should drink this to feel better”** you continued to talk but didn’t care if he answered you or not, while trying to give him the glass it was an impossible task so you jsut decided to help and made him drink little by little.

To your surprise Tooru fell asleep on the couch and you couldn’t really do much about it, you helped him to lay down on the couch with a blanket on top of him and  placed a pillow under his head.

 **”maybe i need to call in both sick tomorrow?”** you asked myself while watching him sleep.

you couldn’t just abandon him again, not after what happend to him with his ex-girlfriend and not after the event in the bathroom. You had to come clean and you had to help him get through it, maybe get some answers.

 

 

The next day  
  
a very confused Tooru woke up with a huge headache, he looked around to see where he was and a little bit of panic came over him as he didn’t regognize the place at first glance. He couldn’t really care less since his senses came back and had to spill everything from yesterday down the toilet, he didn’t have the time to look for it as h eran up to the kitchen sink that as close to where he was.

You heard what was going on so you ran up to hiss ide helping him, it wasn’t a pretty sight i can tell you that, but everything for my friend, right?

Tooru jerked a little as he continued to puke as he felt you touching him.

 **”You’re in my house Oikawa-kun, no need to be scared”** you reassured him as you rubbed his back. Once he was done you gave him a glass of water **”I’ve called us both in sick today from school, i figured since your were so drunk last night and i had to take care of you”**  


You informed him in on the details and what had happend yesterday, how drunk he was coming at your place late at night. After telling him everything his expression changed to confused to sad.

 

Both you and hiss at down on the couch, silence filling the entire room, no one would know where to start talking. Everything were so awkward between the both of you.

 **”i guess i’ll start”** You began talking, getting his attention to look up at you **”I’m sorry i lied to you in the bathroom, i knew you were sad about your girlfriend breaking up with you. I overheard both of you talking from my classroom. And i’m sorry for not taking in your feelings to an account and only caring about myself. I’ve been thinking on maybe quitting the team for your sake, i don’t want to give you any more troubble”** you continued to talk, making it almost impossible to hold back your tears. You looked at him straight in the eyes but found it it was a mistake, you saw tears running down from him face as he was given the new information. This made a few tears slip away and run down your own cheeks marking them with wet lines.

 **”And as i’m about to tell you i was really afriand of doing tihis for the sake of our friendship, but it has taken a toll on me and i can’t hide it any longer, i really love you Tooru, i was so hurt when i saw that girl talking to you like that and hitting you, i was afraid for telling you since our friendship could be ruined so i stood my ground up till now”** You continued as a sobbing mess at this point, rubbing your eyes to get the wetness away from you, there it was again, silence. Tooru didn’t speak a work after that you just had told him. He felt so many emotions hit him at the same time, sadness, happiness, anger, frustration.

Both of you were a mess at this point and you could see how he gripped his pants in a tight grip, tears streaming down his already wet face.  


**”i must say, you’re really brave for telling me everything, but i’m not sure how i should handle all this information. I’m very happy to have you by my side (m/n) but i feel very dissapointed at the same time for being let down like that, not having you by my side when i was alone. I might be able to give you a 2nd chance after this but in a slower pace. I do love you as much as you love me but i have to work with my feelings for a while to see where it leads me”** He finally spoke, those words coming out from his mouth made you feel really relieved but also afraid.

You knew he had feelings for you so why wouldn’t he return them? To become yours and be happy? Some parts were hard to understand but you were willing to let it pass and get through this together with him.

 **”i’ll try my best to understand your feelings tooru”** you smiled at him trying your best to be happy for the both of you, Tooru leaned in and both of you shared your first kiss together. Not being able to be together with him at the moment even if both had feelings for each other was a pain but it was something you both had to wait for and to understand both feelings from each part.  


 

 

 

_”We will soon be together”_


End file.
